Bane VS El Macho
Bane VS El Macho '''is the sixth episode of Wolverine-Man's first season. It pits Bane from DC Comics against El Macho from Despicable Me 2. Description It's about time these two Mexican luchadors of immense strength duked it out. Which super-drug will win: Venom or TN-1? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Bane.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES El Macho.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Mexico Moments ago, today was completely normal. Nothing too big was going on. But now, something big ''was ''going on. A tall and muscular man broke through the wall of a building and walked onto the road. He turned around and managed to stop a truck from crashing into him just by headbutting it, knocking out the driver in the process. Who was this man? I'll tell you. '''El Macho. "You seem like a worthy foe." El Macho spun around to see another muscular man standing in front of him. He was huge, almost 3 meters in height, and his bulging muscles were enough to convince even the toughest bad guys to stay in their hidey-holes. He was dressed in a wrestler's outfit and a mask covered his entire face. This man was the one who broke the Bat. This man was Bane. El Macho responded to what Bane said earlier. "Indeed I am. Far too worthy, in fact." he boasted as he prepared for the inevitable fight. "We'll see about that." Bane said as he too got into a fighting position. FACE YOUR STRENGTH! FIGHT! Bane could only watch in shock as El Macho effortlessly lifted the truck that he had headbutted earlier. He threw it at Bane, but the hulking giant dodged it. He ran at El Macho to punch him in the face, but El Macho ducked and tackled Bane. Bane forced El Macho off by punching him in the face. Bane got up and planted his fist firmly into El Macho's gut. With a grunt, El Macho stumbled back. Seeing an opening, Bane shoulder-charged El Macho, nearly knocking him down. El Macho punched Bane in the chest four times before headbutting him. Now on a roll, El Macho grabbed Bane's arm, spun him around and threw him away. He ran at Bane to punch him again, but Bane dodged El Macho's attack and punched him around. El Macho turned around to receive a face-full of his opponent's fist. Bane proceeded to uppercut El Macho, sending him flying into the air. El Macho crashed onto his back. Bane lifted a nearby car and throw it at El Macho. However, El Macho grabbed the vehicle and threw it back, catching Bane off guard. El Macho lifted the car up to see Bane. Before Bane could get up, El Macho stepped on the latter. "You clearly didn't listen when I said I am far too worthy for you. And in the end, you suffered the consequences." El Macho taunted. However, Bane pressed a button on his right hand and he became much buffer. "Don't think you've won yet." Bane growled. He grabbed El Macho's leg and twisted it. El Macho screamed as he fell to the ground. Bane got up, picked up El Macho... "Let's see how strong you are when you're broken!" ...and slammed him onto his knee. CRACK! El Macho fell to the ground, crippled. Bane got on his knees, raised his fist and brought it down with great force upon El Macho's stomach, piercing his body and eliciting a scream from the latter. Bane pulled out some scarlet colored intestines and crushed them in his hand, spreading pus and excrement as well as blood everywhere, on El Macho and Bane themselves. Bane got up and walked away. "Now you know what true pain feels like." Bane said as he left El Macho to die. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BANE! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man